This invention relates to an improvement of vest-pocket size portable tape recorders.
Technical advances have resulted in very small-sized portable tape-recorders capable of being held in a vest-pocket or chest pocket. However, in the conventional pocket-type tape-recorder, a microphone is placed in its narrow top part, and therefore, when put in a chest pocket, the microphone faces toward the mouth of the person carrying it and not toward the person talking to the carrier of the tape recorder. Moreover, in an actual recording of a conversation, the distance between the microphone and the mouth of the carrying person is by far shorter than the distance between the microphone and the mouth of the other person. Consequently, such tape recorder usually records the carrying person's voice at a higher decifel level, while it records the other person's voice at a much lower decifel level. However, for the purpose of making a good recording of a conversation or conference, both voices of the carrier and the other persons should be recorded at even decifel levels.